Stannis Baratheon
Summary Stannis " The Mannis" Baratheon is the second son of Steffon Baratheon, younger brother to Robert and older to Renly. His whole life, all the popular kids (including his aforementioned brothers) made fun of him for being a quiet and introverted individual and not playing with them. He held Storm's End against a gigantic fleet with barely any supplies left. Robert, being ungrateful as fuck, gave Storm's End to Renly. Later, when Robert died, most of his bannermen betrayed their rightful king to support the irresponsible pretty boy Renly, simply because he was handsome and held parties. Now that they're both dead, Stannis is ready to reclaim his kingdom from the the traitorous Lannisters and their abominations born of incest. He burned his daughter alive because of bad weather and died like a wimp. He is surviving against all odds amidst a violent blizzard that has held him and his army trapped for more than a month with no supplies left and refusing to burn anyone except the most despicable criminals despite there being reasonable evidence that doing so would weaken the blizzard LIKE A FUCKING BOSS! ☀'Powers and Stats' Tier: Memetic Name: Stannis Baratheon Origin: Game of Thrones Gender: Male Age: Idk, younger than Robert and older than Renly I guess? Classification: King Stannis of House Baratheon, Lord of Dragonstone, Rightful Lord of Storm's End, Rightful King of the Andals and the Rhoynar and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm, The Mannis, The One and Only True King of Grammar Powers and Abilities: Genius Strategist, Master Swordsman, Inspiring Leader '''(Inspires absolute loyalty in both his troops and his fans.), Resurrection (Was the first man who landed on the Battle of Blackwater Bay. Then a ton of arrows flew down upon his forces, killing the entire frontline. A few seconds later he's just fine.) (Also, when Ser Davos Seaworth, his most loyal man, died by standing 10 metres of the equivalent of a nuke, Stannis rewarded him for his loyalty by resurrecting him.), Supreme Manliness, Making Badass Boasts, Perfect Grammar.' '''Attack Potency: Memetic' Speed: Memetic '(Teleported from King's Landing to Dragonstone to Bitterbridge to Storm's End to King's Landing to Dragonstone to Braavos to the Wall like nothing. How he sat camp for weeks when he was half an hour away from Winterfell beats me.) '''Lifting Strength: Class Z '(Has no trouble lifting his own balls.) 'Striking Strength: Stannis Tier '(Obliterated Mance Rayder's army, who outnumbered his own 50 to 1 or something.) (The Others also built the Wall to protect themselves from Stannis.) '''Durability: Do you '''really think you can kill, maim, hurt, slow, inconvenience, or otherwise halter '''the progress of The Mannis himself in his Holy Crusade to take the Iron Throne '''from traitors and incestual lovers? Stamina: See above. Range: He's The Mannis. He doesn't care about "range". 'Standard Equipment: ' * '''Lightbringer: A big-ass magic sword from an ancient prophecy that glows in the dark LIKE A BLOODY LIGHTSABER!!! * The Iron Throne: It's his by right of succession. Intelligence: Memetic '''intelligence+. '''Genius strategist, has perfect grammar, is the only lord that understands that if The Night King wins there will be no throne to sit on. Weaknesses: David Benioff and D. B. Weiss. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * The One 'and Only True King of Grammar: '''Whenever someone makes a grammatical mistake, Stannis corrects him. * '"Hundreds will die" "Thousands": '''It does not matter how many of his troops you kill. He will always have more ready to beat you. ''' Category:Game of Thrones Category:Geniuses Category:Leaders Category:Manly Men Category:Swordsmen Category:Chosen ones Category:Memetic tier Category:Fathers Category:Male characters Category:Badasses